Hades and Persephone Short Stories
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Been reading "MYth" by Zelda C.W. and "My Seasons" is one of my favorites, so I put together a retelling of how Hades and Persephone met. I will be recreating other short stories based of this couple, thus I changes status to in progress. :) enjoy.


~ Based off of "My Seasons" by Zelda C.W.

~Disclaimer, I do not own characters or "My Seasons"

**Their First Encounter**

It was a bright and sunny day when Persephone was out among the gardens where her mother used to take her; she smiled as she watched how the flowers all bloomed at her presence. She hummed to herself an old lullaby her mother Demeter would sing to her as her fingertips gently brushed the petals of the flowers. She felt as though something may have been missing in her life, as though there was a gap missing within her own soul, but she knew not what it was, she simply wished that her mother would tell her in some way.

"Mother I wish you'd tell me why you brought me here, but you must have a reason."

Persephone looked at the great tree that was before her as she focused on the leaves moving with the breeze. She was unaware of a second presence that was approaching her, the soft footsteps of a tall man in a dark cloak with dark chocolate eyes that gazed upon her, he called out,

"Demeter?"

"Excuse me?" Persephone turned as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I presumed you were someone else that I once knew." The man replied in a somewhat dark and cold tone.

"Demeter was my mother, do you know her whereabouts?" Persephone questioned, growing slightly eager.

"No I do not, do you know who your father is?" The man asked her, his face never changing expression.

"My mother never told me, only that Queen Hera must never know in order to protect me." Persephone looked toward the ground as she recalled one of her last memories of her mother.

"I see." _It must be Zeus. _The stranger thought to himself.

"And who might you be?" Persephone asked as she tilted her head again, as was presumed to be a habit of hers.

"I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld. And from now on, I wish to care for you in place of your mother. If you trust me, then come and follow me." Hades held out his hand, as the wind seemed to blow through his hair, two long strands of it on either side of his shoulders, his bangs brushed across his face favoring his right side, his hair was black as night, his skin pale, and his physic toned and strong.

"I trust you." She smiled brightly at him, her face lit up as her head tilted as it did when she asked him a question. Her beautifully tanned skin, long dirty blond hair that split in the center of her forehead with long bangs that reached her hazel eyes were breathtaking. Half her hair was put up in a loose bun that was a single loop and hung down with the rest of her loose hair. Her green and gold cloak fitted her petite body well; she looked up to Hades and smiled, feeling as though she could truly trust him.

"Shall we then?" Hades held out his hand as she took it without a doubt and he opened the ground beneath them as they walked into the Underworld.

It was a cold and dark place that reeked of the felling of death. It was frightening, she didn't know how to take it all in, her hand shook slightly as he looked at her, knowing she must have been frightened by the atmosphere.

"Do not worry Persephone, I will protect you. No harm will come to you." Hades' grip tighten just enough for her to respond in a calm manner.

"Mmm." She smiled her innocent smile at him again, this time closing her eyes.

"Here, we're almost there. Come, sit here." Hades showed her to one of his many rooms and used his free hand in order to show her to a chair.

"Thank you." Persephone looked around, and then suddenly she noticed someone had walked in.

"My Lord." The tall man wore a white cloak and had long silvery-white hair and a black sash around his eyes; he had a thin long face that showed no particular expression.

"What is it Thanatos?" Hades turned towards him.

"Hermes comes with a message for you my Lord, he claims it to be urgent." Thanatos stated rather flatly, though he seemed to be emphasizing on the word urgent.

"Fine then, I shall see what he needs. Thanatos, watch over Persephone until I return."

"Yes my Lord, understood." Thanatos looked over at Hades and nodded.

"Hm." Persephone looked at Thanatos questioningly as she slightly tilted her head.

Hades walked out of the room and towards Hermes' location within his thrown room, a placid look on his face yet numerous questions ran through his mind.

"What is so urgent Hermes?" Hades asked in a semi curious tone as he looked upon the young god with blond hair and hazel eyes; his hair split in the center of his forehead and a headband covered by his hair with a set of wings on either side of his head. A green tunic that exposed his chiseled chest and winged sandals tied to his feet. Hermes looked somewhat distressed, his usual smiling face forgotten.

"Lord Hades, I know I don't have a say in this but, Lady Demeter did not betray you, so please release her daughter Persephone. The Upperworld needs her, especially the Earth, everything is dying-"

"What happened to Demeter? ANSWER ME!" Hades was enraged.

"The King, Zeus he, he said he wanted to make you miserable and he enjoyed it. Lady Demeter did not wish to be taken by him, but . . . he forced himself on her. Zeus knew that Demeter would no longer be able to keep her powers if she gave birth and she would have to leave." Hermes looked depressed.

"Thank you for informing me Hermes." Hades' face fell, though he tried not to show it as much.

"But-" Hermes started, but was cut off by Hades once again.

"Persephone will return to the Upperworld very soon, I assure you, you have my word." Hades said chastely.

"Lord Hades, I knew you were a warm and kind person on the inside. I prefer you over my father Zeus." Hermes skipped away, his boyish charm emanated from him as he smiled and waved.

Hades looked down at his hand as he examined the small tear that landed on it; never had he felt such betrayal and pain before in all his life. Was this truly the doing of his younger brother Zeus, who used to adore his older brother? It all seemed so long ago.

"Haha!" A sudden burst of laughter was heard as Hades walked towards the room he left Persephone and Thanatos in.

"Is that laughter?" Hades thought aloud; he'd never heard such a sound before in all his existence of living in the Underworld. Hades looked into the room and saw Persephone kneeling on the ground petting the guardian of the Underworld, Cerberus. She was smiling and laughing as Cerberus was licking her, Thanatos watching in curiosity as the three-headed beast used each head to give Persephone kisses as his large serpent-like tail wagged. She looked up and saw Lord Hades looking at her in surprise, probably the first real expression he'd shown since she'd met him.

"Oh Lord Hades, you're back." She smiled at him as Cerberus continued to shower her with love.

"If the three of you are here with Persephone, then who's guarding the entrance?" Hades spoke to Cerberus in a frustrated state. Hades looked at Persephone and asked her a question, as Cerberus walked back to the front entrance in a distressed state.

"Persephone, how are you feeling?"

"Fine thank you Lord Hades. There is no need for you to worry about me." She gave him a small smile.

"I can still feel the presence of my mother whenever I am alone." Persephone put her small hands over her heart. Hades smiled at her, although he felt as if Zeus was concocting something, he'd have to wait and see.

"Well then, I'm going off to rest. Please make yourself at home, if you need anything, ask Thanatos." Hades nodded as he went off to his bedchambers. Persephone nodded as she thought to look around.

"Lady Persephone, I must attend to a few tasks, but please call if you need anything." Thanatos faced her and made sure that Persephone understood that he would assist her so long as she asked.

Persephone saw that she was alone and she decided to have a look around, she looked and noticed a large room that she'd never been in before.

"Hmm, this is strange. I've never seen this room, oh what's this." Persephone looked at a large bowl with fruit in it. She reached out to touch a pomegranate, suddenly Thanatos appeared.

"Lady Persephone, those fruits are specifically for Lord Hades, I shall make you a plate if you are hungry. Please excuse me." Thanatos left the room to prepare a meal for Persephone, though she still picked up a pomegranate and wondered what it tasted like.

Just as she brought the fruit to her succulent pink lips, Hades appeared.

"Persephone, don't eat that!" Hades appeared worried, and Persephone was shocked. He walked towards her quickly and took the fruit from her hand and made sure she didn't eat of the fruit, but he had to be sure.

"Did you eat this? Any fruit?" Hades asked urgently.

"No-no I was only looking, I wanted to taste, but I didn't." Persephone was fearful of his alert tone; she'd never seen him so emotional.

"If you had eaten it, you'd be bound to the Underworld forever, so don't touch it." His gaze was stern as he released her hands; she was shaking.

"I see, I understand, I'm sorry Lord Hades." Her voice quivered as her hands shook and her eyes began to tear.

"Lady Persephone, your supper is ready-" Thanatos watched Persephone walk past him, as he looked back at Hades.

"Lord Hades, what did you do to her?" He looked at him sternly.

"Nothing, I did nothing! I'm just . . . not ready for this." Hades was clearly flustered at the situation; he looked down at the ground in confusion.

"Lord Hades, may I make a suggestion?" Thanatos asked in all seriousness.

"Have some confidence that she will come back to you, that she can be happy down here . . . with you." Thanatos' words ran through Hades' mind as he walked towards his bedchamber, finding Persephone curled up on his bed, head rested on her arms as tears ran down her soft cheeks.

"Why the tears Persephone?" Hades looked over at her, his heart sank.

"I am sorry Lord Hades, I was highly unaware of the circumstances, I presumed I could stay her for all eternity."

Hades walked over to her, his hands trembling as he touched her face, but she didn't back away from him. He looked over her face and saw her resemblance to an innocent child, unknowing of the real world.

"There is such a contradiction, I thought to protect you by keeping you here with me, but in reality the Upperworld is dying off. I know I must let you go, I promised Zeus, but I am afraid . . . of . . . losing you." He looked at her earnestly, remembering Demeter and her last words to him, he not being able to protect her, but he would not fail Persephone.

"Lord Hades, please pardon my intrusion, but Zeus is at the gates and is demanding to speak with you this very instant." Thanatos was standing in the doorway, somewhat distressed.

"Thanatos, stay here with Persephone while I go speak to my brother." Hades gritted his teeth as he walked away and towards the gates leading down to the Underworld.

"Hello Hades." Zeus smiled his smug smile, as he looked over at Hades in pure disgust and distaste.

"Tsk, such a rare sight to see you here, to what do I owe the _pleasure_." Hades dripped the word pleasure with pure venom.

"Well, unfortunately I am the only one capable of handling this rather . . . delicate situation. As you can see I have Athena and Ares with me, therefore do not think that I am simply going to plead with you to let the new Earth goddess Persephone go on imprisoned by you. If you release her to me now, then there will be no need to further . . . question you for her. Otherwise, if you deny me this favor then prepare for the destruction of your palace." Zeus' voice was threatening, not even Hades would question his determination to have his way. Hades knew better than to play with fire.

"Take me! Take me away from here Zeus!" Persephone ran towards Zeus and embraced him as she hid herself away from the sight of Hades.

The look in his eyes was full of pain and betrayal, but he knew this was better for her and if she wished it, who was he to deny her that?

"Hades, what have you done to the poor girl?" Zeus asked.

"You should be punished." His face hardened.

"Zeus, you promised me so long as we got Persephone, that we would leave this place soon after." Athena looked at Zeus sternly.

"Fine then, Athena, Ares let us go. Hmph well Hades, it looks like you once had Demeter's heart, but you lost that of her daughter's." Zeus gave Hades a smug look as he turned and vanished in an instant, Athena, Ares, and Persephone gone along with him.

_Is Persephone afraid of me now? _Hades questioned himself over and over again as he walked back into his palace of darkness, the sound of laughter soon forgotten by the Prince of Darkness.

Carmel eyes, brownish-blond hair in waves, the end in a braid tied in a knot made of her hair at the end. Two sections on either side of her head held up with two clips made from the stars, a crescent moon faced the right side as it sat in the center of her forehead as her bangs curled around it, framing her lovely yet stern face, the only time she smiled when she was in the presence of her best friend,

"Persephone!" She smiled as she walked towards her friend her one shouldered tunic fit her well-sculpted petite body perfectly. On her left side the strap sat on her shoulder, a long fragment of the loose fabric flowed down and followed her every step as her knee-high sandals clung to her toned calves.

"Oh hello Artemis." Persephone smiled, she seemed to be deep in thought as she sat and looked at that same great tree where she'd first met Hades.

"I'm so glad you're back Persephone, the Upperworld seems to be much happier now that you're back." Artemis smiled earnestly as she closed her eyes and tilted her head. Artemis went on and on how grateful she and Aphrodite, and all the other gods and goddesses were all so happy now that their Earth goddess was back. Though Persephone didn't seem to be paying attention, she seemed to be feeling ill until she finally felt herself falling over to one side.

"Persephone! Are you alright!?" But it was no use; Artemis' voice could not reach her friend.

"The Upperworld can't afford to loose its Earth goddess again, therefore Lady Persephone is better off up there, keeping it lush and new." Hades was trying to talk some sense into the situation.

"Then she has made a wise decision by going back with Zeus. I suppose I am worrying too much for her . . . Persephone." Hades rested his chin against his hand as his eyes seemed to be searching for some reassurance, but all he could think of was how innocent and naïve she is, being just a child.

"My Lord, Zeus is demanding to see you again. I believe it's about Lady Persephone." Thanatos interrupted Hades' thoughts; Hades looked up at Thanatos with an apprehensive expression.

"My Lord, she took the pomegranate." Thanatos states rather timidly.

Hades rushed to his dark chariot with his two black horses riding up and out of the Underworld to Zeus' thrown room.

"Damn it! Athena, how could this happen?" Zeus cried out to the goddess of wisdom.

"My Lord, in order for this predicament to transpire, Lady Persephone must have consumed of the fruit from the Underworld, therefore binding her to the Underworld." Athena replied earnestly.

"So this was his plan all along was it!?" Zeus was enraged at how steadfast Hades was at keeping Persephone with him.

"Hermes go at once to the Underworld and summon Hades!" Zeus commanded.

"Y-yes my Lord." Hermes ran toward the exit when he ran into the one god everyone was looking for.

"Lord Hades." Hermes was stunned.

Hades walked up the stairs and saw Persephone lying on a bed while Athena, Artemis, and Poseidon looked after her with worried expressions.

"My, that was the fasts summon I'd ever witnessed. Well Hades, look what you've done, it seems as though your plan has succeeded. You may take Persephone back to the Underworld, and all life on the Earth and Upperworld shall surly die away, such is your wish." Zeus was shrewd and unforgiving with his accusations, yet Hades wore a despondent expression.

"Is that not your plan Hades?" Zeus looked at Hades, seeing that his expression was not triumphant.

"Rest assured Zeus the Upperworld and the Earth will have their Earth goddess back. I will not keep her longer than she is needed. We shall settle this by how much of the fruit she ate." Hades looked at Zeus as he neared Persephone.

"She ate half." Zeus replied.

"Then I shall keep her for six month, and you shall have her here for the other six months of the year." Hades replied, then lifted Persephone bridal style and took her to his chariot.

"Zeus, perhaps this is best for both our worlds." Poseidon expressed, his long blue-silvery hair over his shoulder and gathered with a band made of seaweed. A hoop piercing in his left ear, he was a tall man with golden skin and wore a cloak that exposed his chiseled chest and hung loosely over his shoulders. His eyes blue as the ocean filled with an earnest and hopeful expression.

"I hate him." Zeus hid his face away in frustration.

"Why is it he tolerates me and never seems to become frustrated no matter what I do?" Zeus could never understand that about Hades, perhaps the brother that he once knew was still within that cold heart of his, but he'd never let anyone know about that, and it was better this way.

"But Zeus, that is what I love about our older brother. He tolerates you no matter what, because he still sees you as his younger brother." Poseidon smiled.

_Was I too late? _Hades looked over the sleeping Persephone in worry; he continued to pace the room as his dark eyes darted to every corner of the floor wondering if he'd ever see those hazel eyes gazing up at him again, he wanted to hear her silky soft voice again, he felt himself nearly at the brink of tears until he was awakened from his nightmare,

"Lord Hades." Persephone sat up as she looked up at Hades who neared her, though he looked distraught.

"Persephone you . . . you shouldn't have eaten that pomegranate! Why did you? What were you thinking? What if I hadn't gotten you back in time!?" His voice seemed to be cracking slightly as his eyes narrowed in worry, he was loosing control, and it was too many emotions to take in at one time.

"My Lord, we never finished our conversation from last time."

"What? Persephone what are you talking about?"

"I know I must be the Earth's goddess, but I'd be lying to myself if I admitted that I wanted to be away from you, and then I remembered what you said about the fruit."

"I see, so you wanted to use the fruit as an excuse to come back."

"But I was selfish, and now everyone thinks this was all part of your plan." Persephone looked down shamefully.

"It does not concern me, the opinions of others I mean."

"Well it concerns me, I don't like how everyone thinks you're an awful person because you're not! I know you are kind and gentle, you care very much about others." Persephone spoke strongly, she then noticed something she'd never seen, Hades smiled at her and she returned the favor.

The Earth is prosperous, it flourishes when Persephone is present, and turns barren after six months, the time that she has to spend in the Underworld. Therefore creating the seasons of Earth and the Upperworld.

"Persephone." A voice emerged from behind her unexpectedly.

"Oh, Zeus." Persephone was surprised as she turned towards him.

"Why is it you always tremor when I am near you? Do I alarm you so?" Zeus was growing tired of Persephone constantly acting so alarmed when he was near her, she never did this around Hades.

"I am sorry my Lord, no you do not frighten me." She looked straight at him.

"I fear I must apologize also." Zeus looked down at the ground as he felt his face frown.

"Hmm it seems that with each coming year the Upperworld and Earth flourish. Everyone seems to be appreciating it more; you are doing an exceptional job as Earth goddess. You may go to Underworld, you have done enough work this year."

"But Lord Zeus, is it not too early?" Persephone was somewhat confused.

"Do you wish to stay here longer?" Zeus observed the Narcissus flowers.

"No, it's just that I . . . thank you." She bowed her head.

"I will send Hermes shortly to deliver you to Hades." He didn't face her.

"My Lady, why do you not use the main gate?" Hermes asked curiously.

"I wish to surprise Lord Hades." Persephone smiled slyly.

"Ah I see, I shall see you next year than my Lady." Hermes waved as he flew away.

"My Lady, you are early this year." Thanatos was surprised.

"Yes, Lord Zeus allowed me to leave early." She smiled.

"Lord Hades is still sleeping; I shall go wake him . . . unless, would you mind doing it my lady? I have some other . . . business to attend to." Thanatos wasn't lying; he was rather busy, as he was most days.

"I don't mind but I'm not sure how to do it yet." Persephone was unsure how Thanatos woke Hades from his slumber.

"All the better, come I shall tell you." Thanatos gestured for Persephone to come towards him so that he could tell her exactly how to do it.

Persephone walked into the large room, seeing his bed before her, his shirtless figure fast asleep, his hair gently resting on his pacified face. She took a step, slowly advancing towards his enormous bed, her face flushed at the sight of him. He was lovely in his sleep, so peaceful and serene. She placed a hand near his neck, as she made sure not to sit on his body, but to the side of it. She bent forward, her lips slowly reaching his until her face was so close, she could feel his breath upon her. She finally closed her eyes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before quickly rising to sit up, her face flushed and her hand covering her lips. She felt so strange, but she did not understand what emotion this was, she'd never experienced it before. She turned away from him, trying to rise, but a sudden force pulled her back, she turned toward it and saw Lord Hades facing her, completely awake.

"Oh my Lord, you have woken up." She blushed at the sight of him, so much pale skin exposed.

"Persephone, who told you to wake me like this?" Hades still had a somewhat sleepy tone to his voice.

"Well, Thanatos said I must do this in order to wake you." She looked away again.

"Ughh, of course he would. Why did you not question his methods?" Hades let Persephone's hand go as he rubbed his head in frustration.

"Did I not do it correctly my Lord?" Persephone was worried she didn't do as Thanatos told her.

"No it's not that, just . . . Persephone?" Hades looked around but she was gone. He got up and searched for her only to find her on the outskirts of his palace, o'erlooking the Lake of Dead Souls. Her hands gripped the railing, as she seemed to be distressed about something. Hades finished pulling up his cloak over his shoulders as he turned, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hades." Hades looked to see Demeter smiling at him as he walked towards her.

"Don't look so guilty, I'd never blame you for being untrue. I did want you to care for Persephone, she's but a child, a child that her mother could not care for. At this moment, Persephone is undergoing a change and I must leave her now, but I wanted to ask one last favor of you."

"Demeter, you know you needn't ask." Hades looked at her with that knowing look.

"Love her Hades, show her love, and guide her. I want you to love her as you loved me. Give her that same kindness; cherish her as you cherished me." Demeter smiled one last time as she vanished into thin air, leaving a trail of tears behind on _his_ face.

"Persephone." Hades called to her, she turned to him; tears filled her eyes.

"I can't hear my mother anymore. I don't feel her near me. Why? Why did she leave me?" Tears flooded her eyes as she placed her hands on her face, then suddenly she felt an embrace. Persephone felt her face heat up as she looked at Hades. He had that heartfelt look on his face as he slowly closed his eyes and brought her closer to him.

"I am still here Persephone, and I will never leave you. I made a promise to Demeter, your mother. I promised I would never leave you." His voice was calm and soothing.

Suddenly Persephone pushed away from Hades, her face flushed, but the tears seemed to have stopped.

"Please my Lord, I do not want to infect you, I feel ill." Persephone could not look him in the eye.

"What sort of illness?" Hades was curious, and slightly worried, but not entirely sure he believed her.

"I feel strange, after I woke you it was so strange. I don't understand what's wrong with me. I've never felt this way."

His eyes shot open as he remembered her words_: "Love her Hades, show her love, and guide her. I want you to love her as you loved me. Give her that same kindness; cherish her as you cherished me."_

"Perhaps you did not do _it _correctly." Hades walked towards her as he raised her chin towards him. Forcing those hazel eyes of hers to look into his chocolate ones. He pulled her into him gently as he kissed her, a short yet honest kiss. He pulled away slowly, looking at her through hazy eyes, seeing that same hazy look in her own eyes.

"Do you still feel strange Persephone?" He asked her again as she gently touched her hand to her lips.

"Yes, but it's different." She blushed ferociously, unable to look at him for a moment.

"Does it trouble you?" Hades tilted his head ever so slightly, trying to hold back a smile.

"No, it does not my Lord." She couldn't keep from smiling.

"Persephone, would you like to be my queen?" He asked her upfront, no uncertainty whatsoever in his voice.

"You're what? Queen? But why? Why me? Do you mean it?" She was so confused, unable to answer right away.

"You, queen of the Underworld, all that I have will be yours, no one, not even Zeus will be able to keep you from me. However, there is one condition, must you call me Lord always? I wish for you to call me by my name as I do with you."

"Um yes, well uh Ha-" She was hesitant.

"Persephone, I can't hear you." He leaned into her, causing her to blush again.

"Hades." She spoke openly and honestly, with no doubt in her mind.

"Yes Hades, I will be your queen."

"Mmmm, good." He smiled at her as he took her by the hands and brought her in for one last kiss.


End file.
